valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ying Long/@comment-25500470-20141225175945/@comment-70.210.148.58-20150118232635
Everyone needs to calm down. It's just a game. Have fun with it! :) If you wanna spend money, go ahead I'm not judging. If you're a free player, awesome! If you're a ranker, best of luck to ya! I do agree that there should be a trading system. Mostly because I have a lot of SRs and I want them in HSR or them for almagation material because I joined very late and seen a lot of cards that passes and I'm sad cause they're really nice like Ragnarok or Chaos. I think that they should bring the free BP back. When i first started I didn't know what I was doing. Then during the 1 Eye Dragon I managed to get 655 in rank. I wasn't in the 500s but I still really happy! I went through my stock of swords and shoes and having a tough time getting all it back. I'm only up to 647 in rank and make just over 1 mil a day but hey I'm happy with that. :) I was a free player for a while but I do dabble in some money like maybe 20. Mostly for alliance battle sets, leveling up my castle and getting the Ysadrils (spelling?) but that was before they did the event on things that cost gems. And I only ever spent money on flip summon and getting some URs but it was only so I could get my all-time favorite card, Calamity. All I need now is to level up my stupid Magic School and Air ships. After that, I'm back to free playing. In all honesty, I just wanna make my castle nice and get my dream team! ^.^ Back to the original discussion, I was gonna try for this card but then I was like Nah~ I'm happy with my 2 Huang Longs plus a few other UR buffers that I got because I wasn't getting Calamity. >.> Anyway, I've replaced a lot of my buffers with HL because her GUR Defense boost really helps! And you can't knock that! Plus to a lot of other players, there's a place for her on their team! I mean a UR card (especially a free 1) is always good by my book! And you can't compare a RR with a premium summon cards. With summons, all completely luck based. With Ranking its guaranteed. That'd be like comparing Kiyohime to Yatagarsu. Of course Yatagarsu is better in terms of procs. But if Kiyohime is readily available and you don't have gems to spare, then Kiyohime is a good substitute. I like to think of RR as good substitutes for premium summon cards, if you couldn't get a summon then RR is always there. Like Diaochan, I really wanted her but spending like $400+ on HUR plus the trouble of GUR, I'm like Nope! Then they released Catcine and I figure she'll do just as good as a job as Diaochan! Plus a free UR! I mean lower Counter Damage but a 30% proc rate and high health due to pure almagation, hell yeah! Just felt like sharing. Sorry for the long rant!